Dream You Wide Awake
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Jackson OOC. With the pressure from his parents to attend the school they did, Jackson is stressed from everything that he needs to do. He dreams of a man in a black wolf mask and is scratched by a madman on the run. Things can only get easier after that, right? Halemore. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

**~Dream You Wide Awake~**

 **By:** Aerys Krystie

 **Theme:** Complete AU.

 **Plot:** Jackson Whitmore will do almost anything to get into Harvard. This includes doing charity work, while squeezing in extra credit papers, usual homework, lacrosse and tutoring those that need it. Jackson and his parents want him to be nothing short of perfect, which leads Jackson to find a stress relief when working out just doesn't cut it anymore.  
His dreams are his only escape when they don't turn into nightmares. There is always one person that is there for him, no matter what. Jackson would give anything to have that man be real.

 **Warnings:** Slash, self-cutting, language, violence and major OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to Teen Wolf is not mine. This is a non-profit, fan-made story. Please support the official release.

 **Author's Note:** Not much of the series plot will be mentioned during this.

oOo

The days were getting longer. The pressure was growing steadily over the last year and a half, since the choice of Harvard came about. Knowing that he needed perfect grades, gratuitous amounts of extra credit and to be the best lacrosse player was almost too much for Jackson Whitmore to handle. Then there was the fact that charity work would look good on his application and helping those that needed it, too was pushing it a little much.

Becoming more jaded each day, Jackson found that he was falling out of contact with his friends. He only saw them during school hours. As much as he wanted to catch up with them in a social setting, it was impossible with his schedule. He had no idea how his best friend managed to do everything while keeping a smile on his face. Danny was a remarkable person and Jackson admired him.

Hanging back at the whistle blew to end lacrosse practice, Jackson looked at the emptying field. He had given his all in practice, but he knew he had to do better – be better. Danny paused and called out to him, but Jackson waved him on. He needed to get in a little more run time before he could shower and then call it a day. Unfortunately, that meant he had to go home and do his homework and get started on his extra credit for calculus and chemistry.

As he ran from goal to goal, attempting to improve his speed, Jackson thought about the homework he did have. History was easy as they were revisiting the French Revolution. The teacher only wanted a ten page essay on that. His regular chemistry homework could be done in minutes, since the teacher didn't feel the need to pressure his students unless they asked for it, most times. Trigonometry challenged him in ways that he loved.

He came to a sudden stop and removed his helmet. He looked around the empty field, trying to figure out what got his attention. With a shake of his head and a feeling that he was going insane, Jackson jogged over to the bench and grabbed his water bottle. He rinsed his mouth and spat out the water, freezing when he heard what sounded like a wolf howling. Again, he looked around the field, but knew that wolves could be heard from miles away.

Turning his back to the field, Jackson removed his gloves and grabbed his stick and water bottle. He took one step when he heard something growl and pounce on his back. The wind knocked from him and his vision blurry from the sudden attack, Jackson could only make out that a human was running from him. Closing his eyes for a moment, hoping that would get them working again, he opened them and saw no one around.

Mentally scolding himself about forgetting that the weirdoes come out night, Jackson got to his feet and collected his gear. He went into the locker room, shoving his gear into his locker before he stripped down and grabbed a towel. He loved being the last one in there, as it meant that he wouldn't get strange looks for the strange marks on his body. He detested having to explain himself to anyone that thought they had a right to know about him.

After showering, Jackson sat on the bench in front of his locker. He sighed and rested his hands on the nape of his neck. He frowned and pulled his hands back, eyes widening at the blood on his fingers. He opened his locker and pulled out the small mirror, trying to see what happened to his neck. He was almost certain that no one had cut him during practice. The crazy that barreled into him when he was getting ready to head in might have had a knife and cut him.

When he finally got the view he needed, Jackson groaned. It wasn't a knife. The edges were jagged, which meant it would leave a horrible scar. He had no idea what could make a gash like that, but he wasn't going to think about it too much. He grabbed his kit and applied gauze to the wound, speedily securing it with tape.

He threw the kit into the back of his locker and dressed quickly, slamming the door and leaving the locker room. He got to his car and paused, checking his books. Figuring he had them all, he threw the bag into the car and sat in the seat for a moment, thinking back to when he was knocked down. Surely, whoever was running from what would've seen him and been able to avoid him? If not, they could have called out a warning and let him dive out of the way.

Shaking his head, Jackson started the car. He didn't have time to think about strange people that ran through an almost empty lacrosse field. He needed to get as much homework done, as he had a morning practice before he headed to the soup kitchen with Danny. He had three people to tutor in the afternoon, as well. He sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the pressure on the scratch gave him some relief for a moment.

If he ever found that stranger, he should probably thank whoever they were. It felt good to not be responsible for blood loss this time. He touched the patch and figured he should change that over when he got home. He really didn't need any blood stains on his clothes, lest his parents think he had a problem.

He rested his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of something happy and fun. Going to the movies with his friends would be something nice to do, if only he didn't have a truckload of homework. It was going to be that year where he finally cracked and slit his wrists from the pressure he was under.

As he drove away, Jackson was blissfully unaware of the blue eyes that watched him with predatory curiosity.

oOo

Jackson looked around. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was standing in someone's foyer. There was a stair case directly in front of him. He could hear people talking and laughing to his right. He headed in that direction and walked in on a party. No one took any notice of him and he couldn't help but stare at them.

Every person dressed up like it was some kind of ball. Jackson looked at his own outfit and frowned at the suit he wore. It was appropriate for the Venetian ball theme that was happening around him. He turned to a window and saw that he had a mask on. It reminded him of a white wolf, which was strange as he was the only one wearing one like that.

Turning his eyes back to the crowd, Jackson tried to find someone he recognized. He politely pushed his way past people. His eyes connected with another that wore a black wolf mask. The eyes glowed blue until Jackson blinked and they became hazel green. Someone walked past the black wolf and he disappeared. Jackson frowned and made his way over there. He tried not to sigh as he turned in a circle and finally saw the other on the opposite side of the room.

He was stopped by someone offering him a drink. Jackson declined and looked to the area where the black wolf was standing. Disappointment was evident on his face as the other was missing, again. He studied the masks that surrounded him, pushing past them. He spun around when he heard someone whisper in his ear, frowning when he saw people talking and no one even looking in his direction.

Jackson inhaled sharply when he felt a hot tongue on his neck. Slapping his hand over the area, he turned around. Again, people were talking and not paying him any attention. He pulled his hand back and stared at the blood. He tensed when arms slid around his shoulders. A hand held his jaw, stopping him from glancing back to see who it was. He knew it was the black wolf.

The tongue struck out and licked the wound again. Before he could stop it, a small moan escaped his mouth. The music and talking stopped immediately. All eyes turned to him and Jackson could feel a blush staining his cheeks. He wanted to run from the room, feeling he was the one responsible for destroying their good time, but the arms held him in place. The tongue never stopped. He wanted to apologize to them, but his voice was failing him.

The clock struck midnight and the people cheered, removing their masks. Jackson exclaimed as he saw their burned faces. The arms disappeared and Jackson took a step back, wanting that warm and secure feeling back. He was alone as the burn victims approached him. A name flew through his mind and Jackson could feel tears in his eyes. Not from fear, but because he could feel their pain. He felt as though he was caught in a fire and his skin was melting as he fought to get oxygen into his lungs.

oOo

Jackson woke up, gasping and choking. He settled down and looked around. Relief settled on him when he recognized his room and he turned his head towards his alarm clock. It was only a few minutes before he was due to get up. He turned it off and dressed for his morning run. He went outside and quickly stretched on his drive way. He set out on his usual route.

With the dream fresh in his mind, Jackson deviated from his course and entered the woods. He had no idea where he was going, but it felt right to be running there. His heart quickened, which he found strange. He hadn't been running that long and he knew he wasn't unfit. His mind told him that he was getting close to his destination and Jackson frowned.

His eyes were drawn to a black car that was parked. Jackson slowed to a walk and cautiously approached the vehicle. He glanced around, deciding that he was alone and he tentatively placed his fingertips on the hood and dragged them as he walked around. He heard a wolf howl again and jogged in that direction, which was a stupid decision. If it was a wolf, what was he going to do? He highly doubted that he could outrun a wild animal.

Before he could get close enough to see the animal, his watched beeped at him, letting him know that he had to head back so he could eat and get to practice on time. He hesitated, but sighed and started the run back home. Once again, he was blissfully unaware of the eyes that watched him.

He ran into his house and straight to the kitchen. He grabbed the glass of orange juice his mother always had waiting for him. Once he finished it, he grinned at his mother and father. He grabbed a slice of toast and ran upstairs to pack for practice, the soup kitchen and to change the bandage on his neck. He finished his toast as he walked into his bathroom. With practiced ease, he removed the old gauze and placed a fresh piece in its stead. He taped it down, left the bathroom and grabbed his duffle bag as he left the bedroom.

Going back to the kitchen, Jackson grabbed another slice of toast and kissed his mother on the cheek, saying that he would have three people over in the afternoon. His parents looked proud of him and Jackson grinned at them. He ran from the kitchen, grabbing his car keys and slamming the door behind him. He had just closed the trunk when he heard pounding feet and he looked to left. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw a shirtless man running up the street.

He must be new, Jackson decided. He was certain he would have noticed someone like that before, especially since there were few that ran in jeans and boots. Although, the jeans clung to the man's legs nicely, jeans weren't really appropriate running gear. Still, each to their own. Jackson was enjoying the view of the man's legs more than he cared to admit, which made him shake he head.

Besides, no one wanted to be ogled by some teenage that had a piece of toast hanging from their mouth. Jackson got in the car and headed for school, finishing his toast. He ran into the locker room, shouting a greeting to everyone. He sat beside Danny as he pulled out his gear and dressed. He glanced at his friend, who was staring at his neck. Jackson shrugged and told him not to worry about it. Danny didn't seem appeased, though.

"You didn't have that yesterday. What happened?"

Jackson shrugged again. "Some psycho got me on the field last night." He saw the concern enter Danny's overly expressive eyes. "Don't worry. I disinfected it when I got home and it hasn't given me any trouble."

"Can I?" Danny nodded towards the gauze, wanting to give his own opinion.

"Would it stop you if I said no?" Jackson teased and pulled back the gauze.

"You know it wouldn't." Danny stood and looked at the wound. "It's a little red around the edges and it looks like an animal scratch. Are you _sure_ it was a human that attacked you?"

Jackson shrugged and nodded. "That's what I saw running away," he answered, hoping to appease Danny's internal doctor.

Danny sighed and replaced the gauze. "If a human has nails like that, they clearly aren't in their right state of mind. I seriously suggest you get it checked out by a doctor and get treated for rabies," he said and slapped Jackson on the shoulder.

Jackson frowned. He hadn't even thought about rabies. "I'll get it checked on Mon…Tue… I'll get it checked on Thursday. I think I have a free afternoon." He looked up and smiled at Danny.

"…Okay," Danny finally said. "I don't think Coach would mind if you skipped practice for a doctor appointment, man."

"I'm not doing _anything_ to ruin my chances with Harvard. If I get rabies, I get rabies. As long as I get accepted." Jackson tied off his shoes and pulled on his gloves. "Come on. I wanna start early, since I didn't get my usual run in this morning."

Practice went well and Jackson hung back as the others ran off to the locker room. He removed his helmet, leaving his stick and gloves on the bench and sat in the middle of the field. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His mother often suggested meditation for his stress and it helped sometimes. It didn't do much, except give him some quiet time to think about his problems and the best way to move them around.

He listened to the wind and ignored the chill in it. He concentrated on his heartbeat. He was due at the soup kitchen in forty-three minutes, which gave him ten minutes to meditate, ten minutes to shower and twenty minutes to get there. He had thirty-nine minutes to get from the soup kitchen to home in time for his first student, which meant that his mother would be baking. She loved making sure that Jackson and everyone he was tutoring had snacks.

Tomorrow he had the morning free to take his time with his morning run. He made sure to stay out of the woods, as he really didn't want to know what was lurking in there. He had the lunch and dinner service at the soup kitchen. He frowned when thought about the next day. He had two tutoring sessions in the morning, since he would be spending most of the day at the kitchen. He couldn't take his time with his morning run.

"Jackson!"

With a jolt, Jackson opened his eyes and saw Danny waving him over. Figuring his ten minutes were up, Jackson stood and jogged over to the bench. He grabbed his gear and ran to the locker room. He showered quickly, replaced the gauze and dressed. He left the locker room with Danny, uniforms and lacrosse gear with him. It all needed to be cleaned that night after he had done most of his homework. He stumbled slightly, thinking about his calculus work. He didn't even start it last night and it needed to be handed in on Monday.

"You okay, man?" Again, the concern entered Danny's eyes. Jackson hated seeing that expression on his friend's face.

With a grin, Jackson punched Danny on the arm. "Yeah, fine," he said as he popped his trunk. He threw his bag in and tenderly placed in his stick. He unlocked the car, sliding into the seat. He beckoned Danny to join him. "Is it true about Joe?" he asked as he started the car and pulled out.

"Yeah, he was arrested for drunk and disorderly and urinating in a public place." Danny sighed sadly. "They say he'll probably only get six months, unless they decide to throw the book at him. It's his first arrest in years, though."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Mm. I hope they go easy on him, too. Still, in prison, he gets three meals a day and a bed to sleep in at night."

Danny stared at Jackson and reached over to softly touch his cheek. "You're so lifelike!"

Jackson laughed and jerked his head away from Danny's hand. "Give me a break, will ya? I'm still human," he defended, thinking back to how he was two years ago. God, he was a total asshole that cared about no one with the bare exception of himself.

"Hey, I don't care where the old Jackson went. I'm liking this one a lot better," he said and remained silent for a while.

"I think everyone is," he muttered and settled back in the seat. He pulled into the church parking lot and turned off the car. They sat there for a moment and Jackson closed his eyes, just enjoying the comfortable silence. "Why do you like this me better?"

"You're a lot more confident, believe it or not. You don't need to be a douche to be secure. I don't know what's happened in the last year and a half, but you've changed for the better," Danny answered as they got out the car. He walked to Jackson. "For instance, if I did this two years ago…" He leaned in and placed a purposely extra wet kiss on Jackson's cheek. "…you would have killed me on the spot."

Jackson laughed through a groan and wiped his cheek. He playfully pushed Danny back. "Did it have to be so _wet_?" he demanded as they crossed the street to the kitchen.

"Yes, yes it did." Danny smirked. "It was either a wet kiss or a lick. I figured a kiss was less weird."

Jackson shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face. "You're fucking insane, Danny." He wrapped an arm around Danny's neck, pulling it down and ruffling his hair. "Don't ever change."

Allowing Danny to enter first, Jackson rolled his shoulders and looked around. He could have sworn he felt someone glaring at him. Deciding that Danny's insanity was rubbing off on him, Jackson entered and headed straight to the back. He tied an apron around his hips and got the rolls out of the oven when the timer buzzed.

One of the pots of soup boiled and Jackson looked around. He was the only one in the kitchen. He called out to Danny, as he turned down the heat on the pot and placed the tray on the counter. He stirred the soup quickly before he grabbed out the other tray of rolls. With a shake of his head, Jackson measured out the dough that was waiting to be baked and slapped it on the trays when he removed the cooked rolls.

Twenty minutes later, as he was pulling out the second batch of rolls, Danny finally joined him in the kitchen. "Sorry. Father O'Malley was introducing me to the new guy that starts next week or tomorrow, whichever. I know you aren't gay, but once you see him you will be."

Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Shut up and butter the rolls."

"I'd sell my soul to have him butter my roll."

Jackson dropped the ladle and stared at Danny. His friend glanced back at him and grinned wickedly. Jackson wasn't sure what to do, so he picked up the ladle and washed it. He sometimes wondered why he was friends with Danny and remembered that Danny was the only one that dealt with his shit. He stared at Danny, smiling idiotically until his friend looked back, quirking an eyebrow in question. He shook his head, telling his friend not to worry.

He took the bowls through and Danny brought the trays through when he was done with the rolls. The pair of them carried a pot of soup through, not wanting to spill any. Father O'Malley joined them and took his place at the beverage station. There was a knock at the doors and Danny ran to answer it. He eagerly beckoned in everyone, just as Jackson brought through the cutlery.

The line was out the door in moments, shuffling along as the people got their soup, fruit and drink of choice before finding somewhere to sit down. Jackson was handing out the fruit and rolls, making small talk with their patrons. When one man came up to Jackson, asking for an orange, Jackson instantly asked him how he was.

"Fine, thank you, Jackson," he said quietly, almost like a growl.

Jackson blinked and looked at him. He was dirty with a scruffy beard and a beanie that covered all of his hair. His eyes were alert and beautiful, though. More green than hazel at the moment and Jackson knew he had seen them somewhere. He blinked and directed the man towards Father O'Malley and moved onto the next one. Jackson was certain that no one had said his name when he asked the same question. The children referred to him as 'Jack.'

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Jackson continued. Once everyone had their food, he walked between the tables, pausing to talk to some of the people. He spoke to Joe's friend, Steve about how he was doing without his friend around. Steve mentioned the loneliness of not having anyone around and Jackson nodded. He squeezed Steve's shoulder and walked on. His eyes widened when a child launched at him.

Laughing, Jackson lifted the little girl up and spun around a few times. He lowered her and placed her on his hip. He spoke to her mother, Michelle. She seemed to be doing better with her situation. She and her children spent a lot of time at a refuge, since she managed to get the courage to leave her abusive husband. Once a week, she showed up here so she could keep Jackson informed on what was happening with her and her daughter.

Jackson excused himself a moment when someone tugged on his sleeve. He turned to the man that was questioning the soup, saying that he was allergic to carrots. Jackson beckoned over Father O'Malley, since he was the one that made the soup. As he straightened, Jackson's eyes locked onto the stranger that knew his name. The man was staring at him intently and almost possessively. Jackson rolled his shoulders and turned back to Michelle. He placed Lily beside her mother and told her to finish her soup.

As he walked up the next table, Jackson saw another child getting ready to jump on his back. The boy did so the moment Jackson passed him. Jackson 'fell' to the ground with a comical 'oof.' Michael noticed the gauze and asked about it. Jackson told him not to worry about it and moved to his knees, placing Michael on his shoulders as he walked along.

Along the next row, Jackson paused to talk to an elderly veteran. He did squats as he talked about his studies to keep Michael entertained, since school talk bored the child. The old man asked Jackson what he wanted to study at Harvard and that made Jackson pause a moment. He decided that quantum physics was a decent answer and it was the first one that came to mind. He was almost certain he didn't have the intelligence for something like that.

His watch beeped and Father O'Malley shouted the last call for drinks. Danny started clearing away trays, taking them through to the kitchen. Wanting to stay away from the stranger that knew his name, Jackson went to the kitchen and filled the industrial sized sink. He removed his watch and got to work on washing up

With the last load done and the sink draining, Jackson removed his apron and ran from the building. He got to his car, frowning at the piece of paper under his wiper. He wasn't parked illegally, so it was likely a flyer. He unlocked the car and got in, placing the paper on the passenger seat. He sped out of the parking lot, mentally apologizing to any deity that was listening.

Getting home, he checked his calendar. Jason needed help in algebra. He was a year younger than Jackson, but the poor kid couldn't wrap his mind around the problems. Jackson had the same problem, until he figured out the easiest way to do it – fluke the answers. He managed to get near perfect scores on his tests that way. Of course, he couldn't really teach that to a sophomore. That was bad teaching practice right there. He would just suggest it, instead.

He jogged down stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and filled them apple juice, just as his mother entered. "Have you thought about taking up karate again?" she asked and Jackson froze, staring at her like she had grown a second head.

He hadn't done karate since he was a kid, when he got to yellow belt and didn't bother to show up again. "When am I gonna have time for that, mom?"

She placed Jackson's schedule down on the counter. "The lessons are an hour, unless you want to stay longer. You have a spare hour on Mondays and Tuesdays and Thursdays are free." She looked up and smiled. "Having more than one physical activity would look good on your application. And I've already signed you up."

Jackson nodded, defeated and hoping that karate would look good on his application. He went upstairs as the doorbell rang. His mother called out that she would get it. She made small talk with Jason, before sending him up to Jackson's room. Jackson stood by his bed and pointed to his cleaned desk, telling Jason to sit.

oOo

After dinner, Jackson went for his nightly run. He pushed himself harder than he probably should have, but he was tired of having more and more crap dumped on him. Surely, everything he was doing would be enough for Harvard to take notice of him. Even if they didn't accept him – which _wasn't_ any option – it would be enough for them to consider him.

That spare hour he had was used to do homework. He would need to stay up an hour later if he wanted to keep up his good grades, thanks to karate. His mother would be pissed if he skipped any lessons, as she would have paid in advance for the next two years until he was off at college. Jackson sighed and ran up the slight hill, shaking his head. Maybe his parents wanted to kill him with an overdose of stress. That was likely to happen if they didn't back down soon.

He came to a clearing and skidded to a halt when he nearly ran into the black car from earlier. He slipped on the fallen leaves and fell flat on his back. He panted as he stared at the stars in the sky. He went to glance at his watch to see what time it was and frowned at his bare wrist. How had he not noticed that earlier? He sighed and sat up, brushing off his back. He glanced at the car again, before his eyes were drawn to the building he failed to notice.

Approaching it, Jackson noticed it was a house. It was the house that set on fire six years. He stopped at the front steps, staring at the front door. He reached out to place a hand on the banister and recoiled. Sorrow swept through his body, along with rage and loneliness. He stepped back, staring at the door. He shook his head and turned, continuing with his run. He didn't have the luxury to think about what could be in there.

As he made his way out of the woods, something moving from his peripheral caught his attention. He slowed and stopped, not wanting to fall over again. He squinted into the darkness, positive he had seen someone running as well. He could think of no reason why they would hide, so he called out. All that greeted him was the chirping of crickets and the buzzing of other insects.

A twig snapped behind him and he turned around. He frowned when he saw two spots of blue. He walked towards them. "Is someone there?" he called.

Jackson froze and thought about who he was approaching. It could be a murderer on the run and he was willingly walking towards them? Again, he found himself blaming Danny's insanity. The blue eyes blinked and disappeared. Without any source of light, Jackson shrugged and continued on his way home. He got inside and jogged through to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of room temperature water and making his way to his bedroom.

He downed half the bottle and placed it on his desk, stripping out of his clothes and wandering into the bathroom. He showered and walked out in a towel. He went to the front window to open it and let in some fresh air, but froze. From the street light, he saw someone standing in his driveway. He opened the window and leaned out.

"Hey, you okay, man?" he yelled down. The man tilted his head up and Jackson tried to see what he looked like. His face was hidden in shadow. Without saying anything, the man turned and ran up the street faster than Jackson had seen anyone move.

Hoping that a murderer hadn't followed him, Jackson left the window open and turned on his desk lamp. He got to work on finishing his homework for the night, leaving him with little to do the next night, pushing the strangers to the back of his mind.

* * *

End Chapter I.

I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I probably shouldn't be, but I am.  
Sorry about any mistakes. I went through it when it was complete and again when it was uploaded. There will still be mistakes and I'm sorry about that. I might need one of those beta things. Oh well.

R/A/F please!

Until the next chapter!

Auska.


	2. Chapter II

**~Dream You Wide Awake~**

 **By:** Aerys Krystie.

oOo

The living room still had the decorations up for the Venetian ball, but there was no one around and the lights were off. Jackson walked through the chiffon curtains, unsure on if he was walking around in a circle or not. He could hear someone saying his name, though it seemed to echo around him and he found it hard to pinpoint its location.

The air shifted behind him and he spun around. As he expected, there was no one there that he could see. He turned to his left, seeing blue eyes glowing through a sheet of gold chiffon. The eyes took off to the right and Jackson gave chase. He would be damned if he was going to let that get away. He had questions and he didn't care who he caught. He had no idea what questions he had, since he had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

His eyes lit up when he saw a figure beyond the next curtain. He pushed past it, stopping dead as he gazed at his reflection in a window. He sighed. Movement behind him caught his attention and he saw the black wolf standing there, hazel green eyes intense. Jackson looked at the strong jaw that was covered with stubble and tilted his head slight to the right. The black wolf tilted to the left.

Jackson turned and stared up into the eyes behind the mask. He wanted to know who this man was, but he felt spellbound by the eyes. His body moved of its own accord. His hand reached up to remove the mask, but his wrist was caught and Jackson glanced at the hand. He frowned at the claws. When he blinked, they were gone and long, slender fingers curled around his wrist. He tugged at his arm gently and the black wolf released it.

The black wolf closed the short distance between them and Jackson tensed at the sudden proximity, especially when he decided he liked it. The other sniffed along his shoulder and neck, growling. The sound would normally be threatening, but Jackson found he liked it when the other was taking in his scent. He took hold of Jackson's jaw and turned his head, licking the cheek that Danny had kissed. Why the black wolf was doing that, Jackson couldn't even begin to guess.

As he opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, he was spun around and shoved against the window. The gauze was removed and Jackson bit his lower lip as the tongue attacked the wound on his neck. The hands made short work of the waistcoat, shirt and cravat that Jackson was wearing and he inhaled sharply. Large, hot and rough hands roamed over his exposed torso. He bit his lip harder as another cut is made along his spine. The moment he tasted blood, Jackson released his lip and took shuddering breaths, certain that this one wouldn't like a screamer.

While his cock was starting to swell the harder the black wolf pushed with his tongue, the moment the tongue touched his lower lip, Jackson was standing at attention. He tried to pull away, not sure if he should be that excited about some other _male_ and his tongue. The black wolf kept him in place, but retracted his tongue and stared at him. Jackson could feel a blush staining his cheeks and he averted his eyes.

As he did, he frowned at the red eyes that were reflecting in the window. The black wolf tensed suddenly and spun around, snarling at the other. Jackson didn't get a chance to see who it was as he was shoved out of the window. His back didn't hit the ground as he was expecting. Instead, the wind was snatched from his lungs and he continued to fall.

oOo

Jackson woke with a small cry as he out of his desk chair. His parents were up in room in seconds, but they weren't staring at their son that was still in a towel. Jackson followed their eyes and jumped to his feet, walking over to the broken window. How the hell did that happen? He was fairly certain that he had stayed in the chair all night.

"Jackson, get away from there," his mother said. "You don't want to cut your feet. What happened?"

Jackson did as she ordered and stepped away from the window. He shook his head. "I have no idea." He tilted his head. "It woke me up," he lied.

"You're bleeding. Come on, into the bathroom so I can patch you up." His mother gripped his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. The old gauze was removed. "What happened here?"

Jackson stared at his reflection. More accurately, he was staring at the cut on his lower lip. That was some kind of dream to have him mimicking the actions in reality. He blinked when his mother repeated her question. He knelt down to give her better access to the wound. He lied again and said it was a lacrosse injury. He looked over his shoulder when antiseptic cream was applied to a new wound. What was happening to him?

His father appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. "The glass is broken outwards. Something broke it from inside the room" he remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't throw anything," Jackson immediately said. "I don't know what happened, but I'm not sleeping in a room with a busted window."

With the gauze in place, his mother kissed the back of his head. "We'll have it fixed by the time you get home today. Don't slack on your exercise, honey. Get dressed and go for your run. Are you tutoring today?"

"Yeah. I got two this morning. I guess we can study in the living room, if you don't mind." Jackson stood and went into his bedroom. His parents made their way gingerly over to the door.

"No problem, honey. Breakfast will be ready when you get home." His mother smiled kindly and closed the door.

Jackson stared at the broken window and ran his hand over his bare torso. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He knew his parents would open an investigation into who had broken into their son's room and broken a window. Jackson wished he knew, but he had been blissfully unaware of anyone in his room.

He dressed and left his bedroom, jogging down stairs. He stretched on the driveway again and made his way to the woods. He kept his eyes down, glancing up every few minutes to make sure his path was still clear. His tongue ran along the cut in his lip and he wondered if the black wolf from his dreams had hunted him down in real life. That was completely fucking insane! That even put Danny to shame with how insane it was.

Maybe the person that scratched him that night had some kind of superpowers and Jackson was now linked to him, mentally. Again, that was completely insane. How could a scratch mentally link someone? How could someone even have superpowers? That stuff didn't exist outside of movies and comic books.

His thoughts came to a crashing halt as he ran into something solid. He fell backwards, gripping for anything to stop him from doing so. He looked up to see a man that was also out running and he grabbed his arm, taking them both down. They rolled several times, coming to a stop with Jackson pinned under the stranger. The teen groaned quietly and opened his eyes, gazing into hazel green eyes that were set in quite possibly the most handsome face Jackson had ever seen.

He blinked and lowered his eyes to the mouth and strong jaw that was covered with stubble. His eyes trailed down to the bare chest and that was all he could see, though he was wishing he could see more. He closed his eyes and groaned again, deciding he had hit his head on the way down. That would explain why he was checking out some guy.

Jackson opened his eyes, gazing up at the stranger that was still on top of him. "I'm really sorry about that," he said as he tried to sit up. The moment he applied pressure to his left arm, he bit down on his lip and reopened the cut. He exhaled and used his right arm, sitting up and looking at his left shoulder. He could feel bruises appearing in other areas, along with scrapes.

The stranger crouched in front of him. "You dislocated it during our tumble," he explained simply.

Jackson stared at him, a shiver going down his spine. He could imagine that voice growling. He blinked as the stranger wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pushing Jackson's face into his throat. "I can get a doctor to look at it," he said, though he really didn't want to think about moving.

"This is faster."

"And this position?"

"Is the best way for me to get leverage. This is gonna hurt – a lot."

One fluid movement and Jackson was burying his face into the man's throat, choking back a cry. He inhaled shakily, pausing when the musky though spicy scent of the man registered in his mind. He had no idea how long he stayed there, inhaling this man's intoxicating scent while his injured shoulder was massaged, but eventually the man pulled back and gazed at him.

"Thank you," Jackson whispered and lowered his eyes. He rolled his left shoulder, wincing and stopping immediately. That was going to be fun for practice. He got to his feet and instantly had to lean on the stranger's shoulders and take pressure of his right foot. A sprained ankle was going to be worse to practice with.

With a deep breath, Jackson stepped back and grimaced. He looked at the man's bare arms and frowned when he saw no scratches or scrapes. Whoever he was, he was lucky to have such thick skin. The man stood and nodded, turning and heading back in the direction they tumbled from. Jackson limped through the woods, leaning heavily on the trees and trying not to scream every time he went to jerk his foot.

Finally sighing and stopping, Jackson sat down and took off his shoe and sock. He tied the sock around his ankle as tightly as he could and stood again, testing it. It wasn't much better, but it was better than nothing and it meant that he could get home faster. Once he was out of the woods, he paused when he saw the black car. The stranger was resting against the passenger door, arms crossed.

"If you were injured, you could've said something." He opened the door. "Get in."

"You're joking, right? My parents taught me not to get into cars with strangers. And you aren't even offering me free candy." Jackson shrugged his right shoulder and hobbled around the car.

"Don't be stupid. You could do more damage by walking on it. I'm guessing that you play some kind of sport and nearly all sports require the use of a right foot."

A heavy hand clamped down on his left shoulder, which took Jackson to his knees. He gritted his teeth and glared at the stranger. He stood slowly, but spun around and shoved the stranger back. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded.

The stranger was staring at him with an unreadable expression, aside from the cocked eyebrow. If he wanted to know what Jackson's threshold for pain was, he could happily tell him that it was quite high and he could make it home with a sprained ankle. The man shook his head and grabbed Jackson's right wrist, dragging him back to the car.

"Just let me take you home."

Jackson refused to move, but he gazed at the man's hand. He frowned and looked up. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"I don't," the man lied and used more force.

Jackson stumbled forward a couple of steps. "Yes, you do! I can feel it!"

"That's not guilt. That's irritation." He stopped trying to drag Jackson to the car. "Either get in of your own free will or I'll carry you home," he threatened and Jackson knew he was telling the truth with that.

Jackson tugged at his arm and the stranger released it. He flashed back to his dream and rubbed his wrist. He highly doubted that he was dreaming about a stranger, whom he saw after the first dream. It was impossible for him to have seen him anywhere else. It was possible that he could have seen the man somewhere, while doing something related to Harvard.

Thinking of Harvard, Jackson groaned and jogged to the car, ignoring the pain. "Hurry up, then," he called and slipped into the passenger seat. He clicked the seatbelt into place and waited impatiently. He had someone waiting at home for him.

The stranger shrugged and got in, starting the car. He asked where he was driving to and Jackson gave out his address. The drove in silence for a while, until the stranger asked: "What's your rush to get home? Got a hot date waiting?"

Jackson shook his head and sighed. "Not exactly," he answered and turned his head to stare out the window.

"You don't seem to like it. Why are you doing it, then?"

Jackson frowned and looked at the man. "You ask a lot of questions, especially since you don't know me. Why would I tell you about me when I don't even know your _name_? Honestly, were you raised by wolves?"

The man chuckled as he pulled into Jackson's driveway. "My name is Derek. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jackson. You better put that ankle on ice."

Jackson opened his mouth, but the front door was ripped open and his mother was standing on the porch, glaring at him. "Thanks for the lift home." He smiled and got out, running up to the porch. He quickly explained why he was late and why he was only wearing one shoe.

He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Derek pulled out of the driveway and sped away. That was exactly the kind of example of his friends that he wanted to show his mother. As expected, she chewed him out for being late and for getting into a car with a hoon. She threatened to ground him, but as Jackson pointed out, that would seriously ruin his chances of getting into Harvard.

With nothing to say to that, she told him to shower as his first session would be arriving shortly. Jackson shook his head and ran up to his room. He grabbed a pack of anti-inflammatory painkillers and took four. He showered quickly and dressed just as fast, grabbing his chemistry book and running down stairs. He opened the door after the first ring and beckoned the girl in.

She smiled prettily. "What happened to the window?" she asked conversationally and removed her coat.

"Have no idea," Jackson answered as he hung up her coat and directed her to the living room. His mother had already set up drinks and snacks, which Jackson was grateful for. He was starving.

oOo

By the time he got to the kitchen, Jackson was mentally and physically exhausted. The girl was pretty, but she was thicker than six bricks. Actually, he could probably get the bricks to understand chemistry a lot better than her. His second session was a lot easier, but the pain that was coming from his shoulder and ankle was nearly unbearable and forced him to take four anti-inflammatory pills laced with codeine. He was grateful to have Danny riding with him, as his talking kept his mind off the pain, as the codeine wore off quickly.

When he pulled into the church parking lot, Jackson took a moment to rest. He just wanted to sleep, but also knew it would be horrible of him to shirk his duties. With a deep breath, he got out of the car and locked it as he stared at the black car two bays over. He walked over to it and saw that no one was inside. It couldn't be Derek. There had to be others that drove a Camaro.

"Everything okay, man? You've been out of it for the entire drive."

"I took a tumble in the woods today. I must've hit my head on a rock or something. Come on, we're gonna be late."

The moment they entered, Father O'Malley greeted them. "Danny, you remember Derek, don't ya? Jackson, this is Derek. He's gonna help us out a few days a week. Derek, this is Jackson. You remember Danny, don't ya?"

Jackson just stared at Derek as he gave a small salute from the kitchen. Danny glanced between his friend and Derek and nodded. "Told ya he was hot."

"No, that's not it. He drove me home after my tumble. I honestly thought I'd never see him again."

Danny looked Jackson over. "Were you injured?"

Jackson blinked and smiled at Danny. "You worry more than my mom, you weirdo."

Danny returned the smile vaguely. "That's not an answer. Did you get hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, I promise." Seeing that Danny didn't believe him, Jackson stood in front of him. "I love you."

Danny and Jackson jumped when something clattered in the kitchen. Derek held his hand up, apologizing. Danny and Jackson exchanged glances and decided it was time to get in there and help the newbie before he broke something important, like the oven.

Jackson ran to the kitchen and pulled out the rolls when the timer buzzed. He placed them on the counter and measured out the next lot. He slammed them into the oven and turned down the soup that was about to boil over. He stepped around Derek as he did so, since he decided to drop the cutlery tray and that was spilled over the floor.

He helped Derek pick it all up and threw it into the sink. He found his watch where he left it and grabbed it, putting it on. He told Derek to wash while he dried. They worked in silence for a while. Jackson noticed that Derek kept looking at his ankle and Jackson finally sighed, saying that it was fine. Much like Danny, Derek didn't seem appeased by his answer.

"It's bandaged and it's fine," Jackson said as he turned to the oven. He pulled out the rolls and turned off the oven.

"You really shouldn't force it to move," Derek stated as he pulled the plug.

Jackson put the rolls on the rack. "Funny, you don't look like a doctor," he said, wishing that Danny was there to take the heat off his ankle.

"I'm not, but I know ––"

"You know my body better than I do?" Jackson cut in and faced Derek, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me when I say I know what I can and can't do on a sprained ankle." This wasn't the first time he had to suppress pain in order to do anything.

Derek shook his head, but dropped the subject and Jackson heaved another sigh. He was grateful that Derek at least knew when to stop. He sliced open the rolls when Danny joined them, apologizing to them about not being around. Jackson relaxed instantly and smiled lazily at his friend. He never understood why Danny felt the need to apologize about some things that couldn't be helped.

He knew that Danny was trying to sort something out for a Christmas dinner for the homeless. Jackson wanted to do roast dinners with all the trimmings, but that would take all day and it was something he was happy to do. Unfortunately, the people still needed to be fed during the day, which was what Danny was working on with Father O'Malley.

"Derek, can you help me with the soup?" Jackson asked as he stepped over to the stove.

"I can do that alone," Derek said as he picked up the pot with ease.

Danny and Jackson watched him as he walked without stumbling or giving any indication that he was carrying a large pot of soup. They glanced at each other. "Sure, that he carries without a problem. But he drops a tray of plastic cutlery?" Jackson demanded and shook his head. "I think we found his kryptonite."

Danny laughed and piled the rolls into a large basket, taking them through. Once alone in the kitchen, Jackson leaned on the counter and took the pressure off his right ankle. He dropped his head as the throbbing increased. He honestly had no idea why he had to lie to everyone about the pain he was in. On the other hand, what could he do? He couldn't give up lacrosse, the soup kitchen or tutoring because of a sprained joint. That was insane.

With a deep breath, Jackson straightened and lowered his foot. He turned to join the others, freezing when he saw Derek watching him. He tried to think of a lie, but Derek held his hand up, clearly not wanting to hear anything from him. Jackson narrowed his eyes and said nothing, following Derek out of the kitchen.

Danny opened the doors when there was a knock. It was faster that day than it was the previous. Jackson watched as Derek worked. He blinked when he realized that he was mesmerized by the way that Derek's arm muscles flexed with the slightest movement. He smiled at the person at his station and handed over an apple. Derek brought through the other pot of soup.

As they worked, Danny asked Jackson about how the tutoring was going. Jackson shook his head, replying that he shouldn't say anything around a priest. O'Malley laughed and told him to feel free. So Jackson explained the girl he tutored that morning. He tried to speak nicely of her, as he was sure she had some good qualities, but chemistry was not one of those qualities.

Once everyone was served, Jackson made his rounds through the tables. He spoke to anyone that wanted someone to listen to. He wished he could offer them advice, but he had never been in their predicament and had no idea how hard that life must be for someone. Some of them seemed happy to know that there are people out there that cared. Jackson wanted to do more, though.

Once last call was announced, Jackson began gathering the trays. Just as the patrons were filing out, Michelle ran in, holding Lily close. She was frantic and Jackson flew to her side, demanding to know what happened. Lily was crying and Jackson could see a bruise forming on her cheek, as Michelle explained that her husband tracked her down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Jackson nodded.

"You've gone to the police?" he asked and she nodded. "You're free to stay here until dinner and then I'm taking you to a hotel. Okay?" He smiled softly and Michelle sat down, holding Lily and sobbing.

Father O'Malley took over, while Jackson went into the kitchen. Danny hugged him instantly and Jackson ignored it, saying he was going to the bathroom. He disappeared into the back and locked the door. He took deep breaths, trying to keep himself together. This was not the time for him to break down when a little girl was counting on him to be strong.

He rested his arms on the basin and dropped his head. How could someone attack their own daughter? How could someone attack someone they were meant to love? There was a knock at the door and Jackson cleared his throat. "Danny, I'm fine. Can't a guy have a piss in peace?"

Jackson raised his head and stared at the tears that were in his eyes. If he ever found the man that was meant to protect his wife and daughter, but decided to beat them, he was going to have a murder charge on his clean record. The door opened and Jackson sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned around, growling out Danny's name. All fire left him when he saw Derek standing there.

"My ankle is fine and so is my shoulder."

Derek closed the door and was in front of Jackson in two steps. He took the teen's face into his hands and stared into his eyes. "Let me take care of the woman and her offspring."

"Do you mean her child?" Jackson asked as he pulled his head back. Derek got the message and took a step back. "They won't trust you."

"If you vouch for me…" Derek trailed off and shrugged.

Jackson's mouth fell open. He shook his head, grateful that the tears were gone and he was thinking like a human again. "I'm not gonna vouch for you. _I_ don't know you. I sure as hell am _not_ gonna leave you in a room alone with a vulnerable woman."

Derek turned from Jackson, a growl rumbling from his throat. A shiver ran up Jackson's spine at the sound. "You're right, you don't know me," he said as he turned back to Jackson. "Do you honestly think I would take advantage of a woman?"

Jackson grinned as he walked past Derek, patting him on the shoulder. "Raised by wolves, remember?" He stopped when Derek took his hand. "What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you touched me."

"Oh." Jackson shifted uncomfortably. He found it strange that Derek had an issue with being touched, but had no issue touching others. "Sorry about that."

"Why do you do it?" Derek inquired as he started to give Jackson's hand a massage.

There was a bang on the door. "Hey, if you're having sex, can you wrap it up? These chickens aren't gonna roast themselves!" Danny called and walked away.

Jackson closed his eyes and blushed. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, do what?"

"Volunteer here, tutor, play lacrosse and want to take care of that woman and her off–child," he clarified as he glanced at to the door.

Jackson shrugged and pulled his hand. "Gives me something to do," he said and walked out of the bathroom, frowning at the door. He could have sworn that he locked that sucker. He left the building, going to the back where Father O'Malley usually snuck off to smoke. He pulled out his cell phone. "Stiles? I have a favor to ask."

oOo

Jackson watched as Lily smiled at her mother. The dinner rush had ended. The ice-cream had put her in a better mood. He stood and she ran up to him. He picked her up easily and hugged her tightly, wishing that he could remove the threat from her life. She squealed as Jackson let her flop backwards. She flailed her small arms, waving at her mother. Michelle smiled and waved back.

He pulled her up and set her on his hip. She whispered into his ear if she could have more ice-cream. Jackson pursed his lips in mock thought. He turned to Michelle and placed his cheek to Lily's. "Is she allowed more ice-cream?"

Danny shook his head, laughing as he went into the kitchen. Derek stared at Jackson as he pouted the same way that Lily was. "Please, mom?" she begged as she widened her eyes.

"Yeah, please, mom?" Jackson echoed and grinned.

Michelle hung her head in defeat. "I can't win against both of you. Only a little more." She gave Jackson a stern look and the teen nodded, taking Lily into the kitchen.

As he placed Lily down to grab the ice-cream, her fingers caught the gauze and Jackson felt the second cut rip. He inhaled sharply and then smiled, getting the scoop. He placed one scoop in a bowl, along with fresh strawberries. She ran out of the kitchen, thanking Jackson and sat with her mom. Derek had answered the door when there was a knock. A deputy entered, nodding. Derek stiffened and Jackson could have sworn that he was sniffing the air.

Deciding that Derek was weird, Jackson left the kitchen. He stood beside Michelle and explained that the deputy was going to take her to the hotel and stay outside the door. Michelle looked as if a weight was lifted from her. She took Jackson's hand, squeezing it as she thanked him profusely for his help. Unsure of what to say, Jackson just smiled at her. It was little enough that he was doing.

Once Lily finished her ice-cream, she hugged Jackson and took her mother's hand. Michelle thanked him again and they left. Jackson collected Lily's bowl and took it through to the kitchen, washing it. He went to call out for Danny, but it died in his throat when he felt his shirt being lifted. He spun around and glared at Derek.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

"You're bleeding," Derek deadpanned and turned Jackson around. That was too easily done for Jackson's liking.

"I'll get it checked when I get home." He tried to keep the shirt down, but sighed when he heard it rip. He pulled it off. "How bad is it?"

"It could be a lot worse. How'd you get these?"

"I have no idea." Jackson straightened his back. He felt Derek's stubble graze across his shoulder as he reached for the wash cloth. "You aren't going to use that to clean the scratch, are you?"

"I know what I'm doing."

Jackson rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know how often Derek needed to clean up wounds, but he said nothing. He tried to stay still as the towel tickled his nerves. He thought he would have outgrown the ticklish back. Danny loved using that against him. It seemed to have gotten more sensitive with age, though.

Laughing and squirming like a child, Jackson apologized. So it was only natural for Danny to walk in at that moment. "Oh, Christ! In the _kitchen_?" he demanded and placed a hand over his eyes. "If you wanted me to walk home, you could've just said so."

"I'm bleeding, Danny."

"I really don't need to know."

"From my back."

Danny lowered his hand and frowned. "Wow, you _really_ did it wrong, then," he said and smirked.

Jackson groaned. There was no getting through to Danny at times. "Did you want to walk home?" Danny shook his head and Jackson grinned. "Then behave and you'll get a treat." He winced as Derek dug his fingers into his spine. "Hey! Watch it back there," he snapped.

Derek reattached the gauze and stepped back, rinsing the cloth. Jackson pulled his shirt back on and told Derek that he could leave. Jackson sighed and rested against the counter, taking pressure off his right foot. Before Derek could say that he was leaving, Jackson quickly asked him if he could take Danny home.

"Why?"

"Because I need to do stuff around here."

Derek rolled his eyes, but beckoned Danny to follow him. Once he was alone, Jackson sank to the floor and held his ankle. He bit his lower lip, trying to force back the tears. He tilted his head back and took deep breaths. He got to his feet and started turning off the lights. He grabbed the keys and flicked off the lights in the main area.

He left the building and locked the doors. He gritted his teeth when someone grabbed his left shoulder and yanked him back. His skull connected with the pavement and dazed him for a moment. He saw a large blob tower over him, before it knelt down and the horrid stench of beer and peanuts washed over him. Jackson tried to move away, but was held in place. The blob stood on his right ankle and a yelp left his mouth quickly. He pursed his lips to keep back anymore sounds of pain and forced his eyes to work.

"Where's my wife and kid?" the large male demanded, hovering a foot over Jackson's ribs for a split second. It dropped and Jackson heard something crack. "Where's my wife and kid?"

The same question was asked three more times and Jackson was certain that four ribs were broken and he knew he had a split lip, along with bruises on his jaw and cheeks. With the last of his energy, Jackson kicked out the man's knee and stumbled to his feet, arm wrapped around his ribs. His head felt light and he swayed, which was enough time for the man to get to his feet and throw Jackson into the doors of the kitchen.

Jackson focused on the knife that the man brandished and the only thought that came to his head was: Derek. There was a screech of tires and a door opened. The man vanished from Jackson's sight as he was tackled by someone in a leather jacket. There was a scream of pain and then silence. Jackson coughed and covered his mouth. He pulled his hand back and tilted his head at the blood on the skin. One of his lungs was punctured.

"Jackson. Jackson."

"I didn't tell him," Jackson muttered and then coughed again. He stared at the blood on Derek's jacket. "I'm sorry. I'll pay…" He blinked and looked up. "I didn't tell him."

"I know," Derek whispered as he picked up Jackson. "I know you wouldn't. Let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

End Chapter II.

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one. Part of the next chapter will be from Derek's point of view.

Now onto my favorite part!

 **SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME THANKS TO:**  
 **FandomFangirl:** Yes, it is AU, but there are still werewolves. There won't be much of Lydia in the story. I don't know much about her character or really care that much, either. Also, thanks for taking this story's review cherry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Aira Slytherin:** Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to hear from you again!

 **Loupdu77:** OMFG! Hi! *waves insanely* I'm starting to think that you might be stalking me. :P I know that a lot happened in this chapter, but I wanted to show just how hectic Jackson's life is and the only way to do that was to cram as much crap in as possible. Glad you're enjoying the story (missing you on AO3 though) and hope to hear from you again!

 **Demon-Angel-Princess:** Thanks for the comment and I'm glad you find it amazing! I hope you enjoyed this update and can't wait to hear from you again!

To everyone else that has read this far, thanks and I hope this chapter was good for ya!

Until the next one!

Peace.

Auska.


End file.
